epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Rebecca Black vs Betty White
Finally, an original battle that I came up with. :P It started as just another Black vs White, but then evolved into a battle based on their age. Ages 15 vs 91. Well, Rebecca Black will be 16 this June or something, but no one cares about her, haha. Rebecca Black as Rebecca Black Kimmy Gatewood as Betty White nicepeter as Katy Perry (cameo at "You're so bad, you teamed up with Katy Perry." Shut up, I couldn't find anyone else for him to play.) EpicLLOYD as Allen Ludden (cameo at "I mean, your last Person of Interest was before I was even born!") 'The battle of all ages! Young pop singer and actress, Rebecca Black, and long-living comedian and actress, Betty White, face off in a battle of young against old.' Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mab0BPQGET0 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY BETTY WHITE VS REBECCA BLAAACK BEGIN! (Start at 0:25) Black: It's My Moment to shine, so you best take the back seat Call yourself a Golden Girl, but like Sue Ann, you're not so sweet Stop now, Grammy, you're getting pretty worn I mean, your last Person of Interest was before I was even born! You can act a bit, yeah, but no way can you Sing It My songs have millions of views! Still think you can bring it? I win this rap by default as I'm so Black You've out-lived your time, so you'd better stand back! White: ''' Give me a break, no one likes your song Friday In my words, you need to be Funny, or Die Your mother is shockingly dumber than you, Paying four grand for your music video I actually worked hard and earned my place in this Golden Palace "Appropriate and clean", my ass! Your precious Bieber was destroy, as will you be I once got my own show! You haven't even grown up yet, R.B.! '''Black: It took you years to be famous! I was an overnight hit You're Off Your Rocker if you think that I'll quit Fifteen and going. You're going to hit the dust...when? Your win in this will be as short-lived as your show Just Men! White: ''' I'm still hot in Cleveland! I get birthday parties on NBC! You're so bad, you teamed up with Katy Perry I'd remove your ass from this like your music video was, you whore But you'd just come back three months later and start making Moore WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (tune of Friday) EEEPIC EEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIIISTORY Who won? Rebecca Black Betty White '''REBECCA BLACK: Hey! I'm Rebecca Black! I was born in 1997. You may remember my sensational hit, Friday, in 2007. Yes, I'm very well aware that most people hate it. I've been bullied about it for so long. It got so bad that I had to pull out of school and get homeschooled, but that was also so I could focus on my work. Funny think is, I never wrote the song. I made a music video with ARK Music Factory, in which my mom had paid $4,000 to help me make it. ARK Music Factory ended up writing it, as that's what they do or something, I dunno. Let's see... I'm a really nice person! I totally have Bieber Fever and would more than love to do a duet with him! Also, because of my song Friday, I got to appear in Katy Perry's music video for Last Friday Night, in which I hosted a party in the house next to "Kathy Terry's" house. Later, I preformed with her a few times. One time, I teamed up with Funny or Die on April Fool's Day, renaming the site Friday or Die for the day, for a series of videos, including one which addresses the controversy about the driving kids in my music video, stating "We so excited about safety", haha! After a while, I began working on my own songs: My Moment, Person of Interest, Sing It, and In Your Words. I'm in the works of creating an 'official debut album', which will contain songs that are appropriate and clean, I promise! BETTY WHITE: Oh, why hello there, deary! My name is Betty White! The world was graced by my presence all the way back in 1922! I'm a very renown actress and comedienne. Have been my whole life, hehe! Being old isn't too grand, however. Many friends have come and gone: Mary Tyler Moore, who had he own show that I appeared in as the character Sue Ann Nivens; the cast of Golden Girls, in which I had the role of Rose Nylund; oh, you name it. I've been through so much. It's not too bad, however. I've gotten quite a few of my own shows along the way like Just Men!, The Betty White Show, and Betty White's Off Their Rockers. And beyond having my own shows, I've starred in many other series like Life With Elizabeth, Date With Angels, That 70's Show, Hot in Cleveland, and MANY! I even once hosted Saturday Night Live! Yes, indeed, I certainly get around on the television throughout the years! Have to get around SOMEWHERE, though, since I'm so old! I haven't been married since 1981. I had three husbands, the first two leaving from divorce and the third from his death. It's truly sad, yes, but, as an actor, I must put my career ahead of my sexual life! Besides, I'm a good 90 years old now, I doubt I'll really be able to have sex again, much less a marriage, haha! At least I have some amazing birthday parties, on NBC nonetheless! Category:Blog posts